Matilda Knight
History Matilda Knight: 827 - Present Mallt-y-Nos or "Matilda of the Night" is a gwyll, a being native to the Tylwyth Teg region of the Fair Lands in the Void. Gwyllion are an all female species of fae who typically haunt lonely roads in the Welsh mountains and lead travelers astray. Most are changelings able to be gloomy and ethereal spectres one minute and more akin to hags or witches the next, while others prefer to use the form of an enticing maiden. They tend to loiter in their native fields in the Void and only cross over the Earth by night or on misty days. When a traveler would lose their way, the gwyll would usually ambush the human to harass them, feeding off the psionic energy caused by their stress. Others would use more intimate approaches to wear the traveler down and once asleep, take his clothes and property and hide them before they could arise. Once the traveler was awake, the gwyll would leech off the stress caused by suffering that ordeal. Whatever their method, the gwyll were more of a nuisance than a threat and if a cold knife were drawn, they would scatter, but that was not the case with Mallt-y-Nos. Matilda of the Night was cut by a panicked traveler as a young fae and she never forgot the sting. The next time a knife was drawn against her, Matilda did not run, but took the knife and cut her attacker... again and again. Expelled from her tribe, Matilda knew not what else to do. Without a tribe, she could not travel back to her native realm and required more feeding to function in the day, yet her tricks often did not work so well in such bright light. Desperate, she began to do more than pranks, becoming a malevolent spirit that terrorized a small town. She developed a shriek that would startle hounds and drive them to ferocious ends. Fearful of Matilda, the townsfolk soon fled their meager life, but Matilda followed them to the next town. There she may have been chased off, but her story became a legend and by the time she found a new haunt, the Wild Hunt was close behind. The Wild Hunt took Matilda captive but her shrieks caused the Hounds of the Wild Hunt to turn against their masters and give Matilda a chance to escape. Impressed with this, the next time the Hunt caught her, their lord, King Arawn offered Matilda a place in his hunting party, hunting down the creatures of the Void who have offended their masters or violated the natural order of things. In the seventeenth century, Matilda fell in love and was allowed a sabbatical of three-hundred years. For the first fifty years of her sabbatical, Matilda settled into Northern Ireland with her husband. She became happy and content, until her husband disappeared. For the next fifty years, Matilda searched ceaselessly for her husband. Even banshees were said to flee from the screaming and wailing throughout the night as Matilda searched the countryside, eager to find who or what had hurt her so. When she could scream nor cry no more, she returned to the Void, eager for blood, it did not matter whose it was. Matilda became a freelance Hunter of the Wild, an exorcist, and bounty hunter for any lord or lady of the Void which wished to hire her, whether they be fae, demons, angels, or devils.Oracle Files: Matilda Knight Threat Assessment Resources * Supernatural Strength, Resilience, & Speed * Natural Sidhean Magic Channeling * Sidhean Binding, Blast, and Barriers * Supernatural Awareness * Dimensional Shifting (Intangibility) * Empathic Disruptive Voice * Immortality and Self-Regeneration * Limited Illusion Casting Magic * Limited Teleportation Trivia and Notes Notes * Matilda Knight is an original character created by Earth27FanGirl. Links and References * Appearances of Matilda Knight * Character Gallery: Matilda Knight Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth27FanGirl/Creator Category:Immortality Category:Fae Category:Magic Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Welsh Category:Hunters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Female Characters Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Subsidiary Reality V